Riding In Cars With Peeta
by ImBeautifullyHuman
Summary: Katniss has come a long way in opening up sexually to Peeta. What happens when they have a hard time finding a place to be alone one hot, steamy summer night? This is a one-shot outtake for Scent Of A Woman and The Gift. UPDATE: A little naughtier version is published on AO3. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Riding In Cars With Peeta**

**I got this idea from the Dirty December challenge on AO3. I didn't have time to enter the challenge, but couldn't get this little ditty out of my head. In this one-shot, our favorite couple do what many have done since Henry Ford's wonderful contribution hit the streets. And Peeta tries to get his lady to open up more, if you know what I mean. Rated M for sexual themes and dirty talk.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Hunger Games or any characters referenced in this story.**

* * *

**Summer 2009, After Katniss & Peeta's Freshman Year in College**

The movie was not all that interesting. But, even if it had been, the drama and angst of teenage vampires were no match for the delectable distraction seated next to him. They sat in the very last row of the theatre, away from everyone else. They rarely had time alone, so quiet movie theaters were preferable to all the other places they could have been. Her house was no good, as it was constantly occupied by her mother and Prim. His house was even worse with its…um, well…inhabitants who were opposed to their union.

Normally, they'd meet up at Finnick O'dair's, his best friend. But, his dad picked this particular summer to be the father he probably should have always been and decided to lessen his travel schedule to spend more time with his son. Of course, 'more time' for the senior O'dair meant that he slept at home instead of abroad, usually with some leggy bimbo wrapped around him. Nonetheless, it meant no secret hide-away for Peeta and Katniss. They would have to make do.

This particular movie, a popular one, had been out a few weeks so it wasn't as crowded as it would normally have been. Sometimes the crappier movies provided a little more solitude. The couple typically arrived early so that they could claim the top row and watch the others arrive. Then they'd leave before the credits started rolling; Predicting the end of the movie was the trickiest part, but they'd made a game of it.

She lifted the adjustable armrest that was situated between them to form a little loveseat of sorts and snuggled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her and went in for a kiss; the first of the night. He noted the sweet softness of her lower lip as he pulled it between his own two.

"I've been waiting all night to do that."

"Well, Mellark. You can just do that again."

The only thing softer and wetter than her mouth was…her other spot. The thought of it started as a bubble in his belly and exited his mouth as a moan against her lips. Their physical relationship was growing and they were becoming less shy with each other. The problem is and has always been finding ample time alone to explore each other. But, they didn't mind. They'd been friends since first grade and just enjoyed being together. A little making out here and some heavy petting there kept the raging Everlark fires going.

But, he'd be lying if he said that sex with her didn't invade his thoughts 101% of the time. After all, he was still considered a horny teenaged boy even after completing his freshman year of college. He was a virtual monk while away at school to avoid any chance that she would not trust him. He didn't even go out very much just in an effort to lessen her suspicions and grow her confidence in him. He wasn't interested in other girls and preferred to Skype with Katniss whenever he had a free moment. He was hers and she was his and no amount of distance was going to change that.

They had only been together in the physical sense about a dozen times since the first due to the distance and the general...confusion about their relationship. Oh, sure they spent lots of time together when they could, but rarely with any privacy. In some ways, he supposed, this was a good thing. It forced them to focus on each other and to talk rather than making out every chance they got but the chemistry between them was mind-boggling. He took special care in letting her know that his feelings for her had little to do with what lay behind his zipper. Still, it was hard in more ways than one to be around her without catching wood in a major way.

She was gorgeous and sexy in a very unassuming way. She wasn't showy and overdone like most girls, and he loved this. Katniss had the kind of sex appeal that wasn't on display for everyone to see. She wasn't like that girl, Glimmer, that his mom had him introduced to. Katniss' charms were reserved for the special guy in her life…him. He kept his desires in check most of the time, but tonight was proving to be particularly difficult. He wanted her. _In a big way_.

Peeta's lips on hers left her breathless, as usual. His mint-coated tongue combined with the ever-present cherry lip balm was a familiar and welcomed sensation in her mouth. Her skin had been craving his touch for months now. Spring break had flown by way too fast. The summer was still fresh and they were getting acclimated to each other again. Each break which brought him back home felt like starting all over again…in a good way. He'd been home for over a week now and they still had not found time to be really and truly alone.

The more they kissed, the more the details of the movie faded in importance. The more the movie faded, the more they kissed until they just didn't care about the damn thing anymore. She had both her legs thrown over his lap and her hand nestled deep within the bed of blonde locks on his head. When she tugged on them lightly, he let out a soft "Hhmmhh…" against her mouth. When his lips travelled along her jaw and neck, she returned the sentiment. She'd left her thick, curly hair down tonight instead of in its usual braid. Peeta loved it that way and was showing his appreciation by bunching it between his fingers as he probed her mouth. He then ran one hand along her shoulder and down the length of her arm as the other encircled her waist. He felt the goose bumps pebbling her soft skin.

"Cold?"

"Just keep warming me up," she replied.

He struggled to keep his strokes along her summer-bare legs respectable in such a public place, but she was doing such things to him! The pressure between his thighs was building and he kept clenching them together to offer some friction. She noticed this and shifted her leg a little higher on his lap to relieve some of the pressure. Misreading this as her granting access to what lie beneath her cotton miniskirt, he glanced around before ghosting a finger over the crotch of her underwear.

The contact made her gasp aloud causing the stern looking woman in front of them to turn around and utter, "Shhhh!" They jumped apart quickly as if doused with cold water. They giggled quietly at her ridiculous updo, overdone makeup and gaudy attire that were a bit much for a movie. The woman turned back around and muttered something that sounded like, "Manners!"

"Dear, God!" he whispered as he pulled away. "We need to stop before we get thrown out of here." But, he didn't come to his senses soon enough before noticing that her panties were soaked at the center. How he longed to stroke his fingers along her skin and make her writhe. But, he was a good boy and this was not acceptable public behavior.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. As they looked up at the screen, they made note of the tell-tale signs of the dramatic score indicating that a final scene was soon to come.

"Want to get out of here now?" he asked.

"Yes, may as well. I don't even remember the plot." He smiled cockily at knowing that he caused her short-term amnesia.

* * *

The ride home was silent but the desire between them was palpable. They held hands the entire way and exchanged looks mixed with shyness and lust. When they pulled into her driveway, the security lights were out and she made a mental note to turn them on once inside.

"Sorry I ruined the movie for you." He wasn't, really.

"I'm not," she said. "I missed you." She scooted closer to his side of the vehicle.

"Me, too."

He killed the engine. The kissing resumed. But, modern cars with their technological consoles and their ergonomic gear shifts are not conducive to front seat make-out sessions; which would explain why teenagers are not consulted as a focus group for the design of personal transportation. He pulled her forward and wrapped his hand around the back of her head. She probed his mouth with her tongue and sought out the hem of his t-shirt. She just needed to touch some part of him, any part of him. She wanted to feel his warm skin underneath her hands. Running her fingers along his muscular chest, she hoped, would ease the ache of not touching him on a regular basis; but, it didn't and the fire that was started on the back row of the movie theater was reignited right there in the driveway of the Everdeen residence.

"Oh, Katniss…" he hissed when her short fingernails grazed over his nipple. "I want you too much, baby…we'd better say good night."

"Okay…" she said, having never sounded more reluctant in her life.

"Unless…" She looked at him with a cautious expression filled with curiosity at his next proposal. "…you want to sit in the back seat for a little while."

Her eyes flickered slightly for a second before her usual sensibilities set in. "I don't know, Peeta. I'm sure the sound of the car doors would wake mom and Prim. We may as well call it a night and try to see each other tomorrow."

The disappointment in her voice was evident. And Peeta Mellark was not one to disappoint his lady. Thinking quickly, as is the talent of young men in the pursuit of sexual relief, he said, "We can crawl into the back." He bit his lip in anticipation as her intense gray eyes surveyed the surrounding neighbors' yards.

"I mean, it _is_ dark, but…" His silent thoughts started to weigh on him. '_Jeez, Mellark! She's gonna think you're a damn pervert!'_

But, his lady was quick. She had half-scaled the front seat before 'Okay' even left her luscious lips. Now, crawling after her with a half-hard erection was an athletic feat but he was up to the challenge. They settled themselves, barely, in the cocoon of the back seat before resuming their kisses with a little more tenderness. He thought to himself, '_Slow down, Peeta._' He took a couple of deep breaths and searched her face for understanding.

"Can you forgive me for missing you so much?"

"Always."

His hand resumed its survey of her sleek, smooth legs. He kissed the soft planes of her face before moving back to her lips. By the time his lips reached her neck, it was obvious to the both of them that they wanted more than mere kissing. This would do little to provide them with the closeness that they craved. She needed to feel the heat of his skin beneath her hands. He craved the hum of her flesh beneath his lips when he kissed her breasts. She grabbed his large hand and placed it over her breast which he pushed and kneaded, causing her womanly parts to tingle.

All sense and sensibilities began to slip away with each turn as they probed each other's mouths further. The funny thing about tight spaces and short skirts is that they are not very accommodating to each other. His fingers travelled up her thigh and once again grazed the outside of her undergarment and he wondered if there was any possible forethought on her part in wearing this item of clothing. How she ended up straddling his lap, she'll never know…or care to know. But, she did.

She found it interesting that straddling your boyfriend while wearing a short skirt lent itself to all sorts of amazing possibilities. And Peeta was learning quickly how to navigate this situation for the both of them. He positioned himself by sitting closer to the edge of the seat to allow her more depth to place her knees behind him; thereby bringing her closer to right where he wanted her to be…flush against his zipper. It wasn't exactly contact, but it was something.

She smiled deviously against his mouth and planted soft kisses on his plump lips. He could feel the flutter of her eyelashes as she covered his face with soft pecks of her lips. When he began to rock his hips forward, her gasps registered hot along his jaw as she cupped his face in her hands. She could feel his hands grip her hips to hold her steady as his khaki shorts got acquainted with her blue cotton panties.

He kissed her around the neckline of her top to its limits and willed himself not to come in his pants. Her moans weren't helping. The windows were fogging over in the Arizona heat and the car was taking on a hot, heady feel of unleashed desires. He nuzzled himself against her chest in desperation and raked his teeth over the cloth around her nipples.

She gasped from pleasure.

He apologized out of embarrassment.

"No, don't be sorry," she whispered.

Katniss sensed his desire to get just a little closer. She wanted to feel his lips on even a small part of her body. She slowly lifted her top and bra to poise just above the swell of her breasts and to give him clear access to her taut peaks. '_Maybe just one nipple_', he thought to himself. But, that would never do.

He devoured her breasts while gently gripping them and directing them to his mouth. Her head was thrown back as she arched herself onto his hot tongue and drove her crotch closer against his. He licked and sucked and she writhed until she nearly came. The skirt which provided minimal coverage in this position was now totally useless as it bunched around her waist. "Can I touch you, Katniss?" he hissed against her chest.

She loved when he asked permission. It was so damned chivalrous it made her hot! "Yes, Peeta. Touch me." He moved her underwear aside and stroked her along her soft, wet flesh. The first contact of his hand to her bare center sent her slumping against him with her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, God!" She gripped his shoulders and rode his fingers like there was no tomorrow. He swirled his thumb around her clit while he inserted another finger inside her. His mouth stayed latched to one nipple as the other hand kneaded and teased its twin. The only thing greater than his own pleasure was when he was able to bring her to ecstasy; and the sounds coming from her mouth indicated that she was nearly there. He could feel she was getting close.

"Ah, fuck!" fell from her lips, to his surprise. Katniss was not one for much dirty talk. Her caution about sex came from her parents' expectations. Her mother had warned her repeatedly of the dangers of premarital sex saying '_Once that horse is out of the barn, it's hard to get it back in_.' Well, unbeknownst to Iris Everdeen, Katniss' horse had been out of the barn for two years now and was being ridden by one Peeta Mellark. She'd always been the oblivious type anyway, so Katniss had decided to let her live in oblivion.

From the rear window of Peeta's car, Katniss could see a light flicker on in a downstairs room of the Kravitz household across the street. Mrs. Kravitz was a nosey old bitch. She didn't talk much to anyone, but she always had her eyes peeled at her neighbors' comings and goings. She was about to ruin the comings going on at the Everdeen house and that did not set well with Katniss! She prayed for the light to go back off, but instead saw the blinds open. She could see the outline of the stupid curlers Mrs. Kravitz wore even during the day.

'_Shit_!' she thought. Perhaps it was the cloudy brain that ruled in times of passion or perhaps it was pure rational thinking. Katniss surmised (hoped?) that the dark night, lack of lighting and fogged over windows would serve them well as she was not prepared to abandon her post on top of her man. So she flicked the thoughts from her mind and told herself that the nosey old bitty would just get an eyeful if she could even see at all!

As wonderful as the feeling of Peeta's hand was, she couldn't help but think it was all unfair. She was getting off and he needed to as well. No other lights had flickered on and she was sure that her mom and Prim were sound asleep inside. Besides, she wanted more. While Peeta certainly had talented hands, there was another part of his anatomy that was the star of her wet dreams. And she was quickly displacing her caution with wanton want.

In a fit of unbridled horniness she thought to herself, '_Fuck it_,' and reached down to undo the fly on his khaki shorts. In the process, she displaced his hand from its delicious task and she felt cold where his hand had been. He wondered if maybe he'd done something wrong until he felt her hands undoing the zipper and clasp on his pants. Without any further instruction, he lifted his hips as she slid the garments low enough to reveal his wonderful throbbing manhood.

She stroked him a couple of times frantically but knew that wasn't what either of them wanted. She could feel the pool of fluid spilling over his tip. She knew he'd be satisfied with the stimulation of her hand, but her guy deserved more than that. He was so extremely patient with her. She thought of going down on him, but the backseat was too small to maneuver between his legs. Besides, she wanted some relief, too. So, she lifted her hips and planted her hot, wet opening right on top of his hard, aching cock. He filled her to the rim and she could feel her juices cover him from top to bottom.

She clenched. He gasped.

She moaned as she leaned forward and pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. The steely resolve in her eyes made his cock flinch. His breath was coming in short, rapid spurts against her mouth. He searched her eyes wildly looking for what was next.

"Fuck me, Peeta!"

Thank the heavens for sound-muffling technology in these modern vehicles. The same principles that keep sounds out also keep them in, because the lovers cried out passionately and simultaneously as she slid over him, letting all of her weight bob upon his length.

Peeta took a couple of seconds to recover from the initial surprise of the unexpected invasion. He was also pleasantly enthralled with how much his girlfriend wanted him. Oh, he knew she liked fucking him. But, he would never have initiated doing what they were doing right now. He was always ready to throw caution to the wind to express his feelings. Katniss was the cautious one and he always followed her lead. Knowing that she wanted him this badly only made his fire for her double in size.

Her mouth covered his but she found it difficult to sustain a solid kiss with all of the panting and writhing about. Peeta gripped her hips firmly, bunching her cotton panties to hold them aside as he assisted her movements over his lap. He swallowed thickly and stared up at her wide-eyed as she bounced up and down on him while bracing her hands on the interior roof. She was so fucking beautiful to him! Her face was flushed, her lips puffy, skin sweaty and clothes askew. Her tits were bouncing in his face with a shimmer of dull light illuminating them. He leaned forward to resume his attentions to her breasts as he pumped in and out of her moistness. Or rather, as she pumped him.

His mouth was warm against her sensitive nipples and he moved one hand from her hip to rub her clit at the same time. Her cries were so loud he was expecting a porch light to come on any minute. He decided to cautiously take advantage of the door she'd opened and whispered in her ear.

"Your pussy feels so good, Katniss. Come for me, baby. I'm so close."

His voice was dark with all of those horny nights spent jacking off in his dorm room or in the shower. All of the dreams, after which he'd awake with sticky underwear, couldn't compare to this moment right now. He felt her clench violently around his cock and they cried into each other's mouths again. The dirty words rolling off his lips had a startling effect on her. Although she was too shy to talk bedroom talk with him, she was discovering that it sure as hell turned her on.

"Peeta, I…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Her muscles contracted further around him and drew him further into her as she cried out in the interior of his car. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her forward into him, slamming deeper inside her. His body curled into hers at the feeling of her tightening and he spilled himself inside her warm, wet cavity.

"Ah, shit!" Had it not been for his face being buried in the crook of her neck, he'd have screamed into the night. Instead, it came out muffled against her glistening skin.

They slumped into each other, breathlessly and stayed that way for quite a while before either had the nerve to look into the other's face. In the meantime, he traced lazy circles on her lower back and kissed her shoulder and neck ever so sweetly. She knew they needed to get out of their precarious position before anyone drove down the street and saw them. Her heart beat wildly at considering the effect Peeta Mellark seemed to have on her. But, it was he who broke the sweaty silence.

"Katniss…?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll always love you."

She leaned back just enough to look into his eyes and grabbed his face in her hands.

"You don't know what you're saying. I mean nothing but trouble for you."

"Look at me. Does it look like I'm concerned about trouble?"

She giggled. "We _are_ quite a sight."

She moved carefully from his lap and readjusted her soaked panties, her top and her skirt. He fixed his pants back onto his hips and fastened them before pulling her closer into his body and tilting her face up to his. He wanted to make sure she didn't feel ashamed of what just happened. But judging from the mischievous look in her eyes and the way she bit her bottom lip, she felt anything but that.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?" He ran his fingers softly down the side of her face before tweaking her nose playfully.

"What did we just do?"

"I don't know, but it sure was…I don't have a word for what that was." She looked away from him, embarrassed. "Katniss...No, look at me. That. Was. Incredible!"

"Peeta Mellark…you make me break the rules."

"Hey. There are no rules when you're with me. I want you to feel free to be yourself and express yourself. If you want me, say it. I'll come running. I'm yours all summer." He pressed his lips lightly to hers for reinforcement before pulling away and asking, "Did you like what we just did?"

"Yes," she nearly whispered.

"I loved when you said, '_Fuck me, Peeta_.' That was hot! What do you like for me to do?"

"I don't know!"

"You can tell me, Katniss. We've known each other since first grade. I've had my face between your legs. We just had sex in a car in your driveway, for heaven's sake. Why be shy about it?"

"It's just…I don't know…dirty talk." She shook her head timidly and glanced down at their clasped hands.

"Do you like when I say those things? If you don't, I'll stop." He searched her face for signs of embarrassment or misunderstanding.

"No!" She answered a little too quickly, she thought. "I do like it. A lot!"

He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief and took this as a sign that this meant her trust in him was growing. "Do you like when I taste you?"

She sucked in a sharp breath before answering. "You know I do."

"Tell me."

She leaned up and bit the tip of his earlobe, hoping to distract him by giving him a little bit of what he was seeking. "I like when you put your mouth on me."

"Where?"

"Peeta, you know what I mean."

"And do what with my mouth?"

"You _know_."

"Say '_I like it when you eat my pussy, Peeta_'". He raised her face to meet his as she tried to stifle a giggle. He loved teasing her and making her blush. He loved her coyness but wanted to open her up a little more. He wanted to see the tightly coiled rosebud blossom fully into a rose. He tried again and again until she said it.

"I like it when you eat my pussy, Peeta. Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet. When I'm away at school and you want me, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Her face was flushed with embarrassment of the best kind. She knew that it was silly to be able to do these things with him and be so afraid to talk about them with him.

"Um, I mean…well…when I want you…when I think about you…your taste...the way you feel wrapped around me...I touch myself. Do you?"

"Peeta!"

"It's not dirty. I mean unless you're doing it in public or something. You won't go blind, I promise, or I'd be walking with a sight dog by now." This made her laugh. Then she started outright giggling while picturing Peeta getting busted by his roommate while stroking himself.

"Yes, I do, too." It rolled off her lips so softly he had to place his ear near her mouth to hear it.

"Where?"

"What do you mean, where? Down there!"

"I mean, your bed? The shower? Where?"

"Both usually. Those are the only really private places in my house." She turned to him excitedly and said, "Well, this one time mom and Prim went to sleep over at Uncle Haymitch's and I didn't feel up to it."

"Yeah?"

"And we had just Skyped." She gestured between the two of them.

"Yeah? Go on."

"And I was lying on the couch with a blanket watching this romantic movie with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds in it and I really missed you." She put her face in her hands and let out an exasperated puff of air.

"Go on, tell me. Please?" He removed her hands from her face.

"So I felt myself up right on the sofa in front of the television."

"Wow! Was that for me or for Ryan Reynolds?"

"Shut up, Peeta! Of course it was for you."

"Did you come?"

"What?"

"Did. You. Come?" He whispered each syllable seductively.

"Well, isn't that the object, smart guy?"

"Then say it."

She took in a sharp breath and looked at him questioningly. His blue eyes were locked on hers. For a sweet, inexperienced guy he sure was comfortable talking about sex and desires. "Please? Just say it. Here, I'll say it first. _When I think of you and touch myself, I come all over the place_."

She giggled and buried her face in his neck. But, she mustered the courage to whisper in his ear. It was easier than looking in his eyes. "Yes, I did come."

"You don't know how hot that is, Katniss!" He looked at her in awe. He never thought he'd be sitting in the back seat of a car discussing with Katniss Everdeen how she liked to touch herself when thinking about him.

"Stop looking at me like that or the next time will be for Ryan Reynolds."

"Ryan should be so lucky. Come here!" He pulled her close and kissed her lips. "My car smells like sex. We smell like sex. I have to make sure I keep Deacon out of it until I wash it." They laughed at their predicament, leaned back in the seat and sat in silence with the windows down for a little while longer before he spoke.

"So…wanna do this again sometime?" The smile on her face told him everything.

* * *

**Yep, I'll bet you thought they were gonna have sex in the theater. Come on, I'm not THAT perverted! Hope you enjoyed. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I just can't leave these two alone. Something about summer-angsty new love that just gets the blood boiling. Our car-loving duo are at it again. I know it's long. But, hopefully you're lounging by the pool or the beach as you read this. It's pure fluff!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**July 4th, Summer 2009, After Katniss & Peeta's Freshman Year in College**

He saw them before the bell over the door chimed, signaling a new customer was entering. Cato and his entourage were descending on the bakery. Peeta felt his ears burn and his muscles tighten as the arrogant hulk of a young man sauntered into his family's establishment with the ever-present smirk on his face.

Cato was followed, as always, by two of his former football teammates from high school, where he'd been the star quarterback. High school had ended over a year ago and Cato still pranced around like he was God's gift to pre-collegiate athletics. College scholarship offers had not been as plentiful as everyone assumed they would be for the gifted young athlete and he shamefully opted to enroll in the local university and joined the football team as a walk-on. No one else saw this as a cause for embarrassment except for Cato himself. His blatant conceitedness, cocky attitude and crappy work ethic were rumored to be reasons college scouts had shied away from him.

"This can't be good," Peeta mumbled to himself as he pretended to wipe an imaginary spot from the glass display case. His interactions with Cato Mitchell never were good. They'd been quiet adversaries on the same football team for four years. Peeta was satisfied to play backup quarterback as wrestling was his _first_ love. Cato, the arrogant star of the team, always made it known that he had a _thing_ for Katniss and delighted in shoving it in Peeta's face whenever the chance presented itself. Even if the chance did not present itself, he'd create the opportunity to do so. Today was likely one of those days. Peeta tried to steel himself for what was about to come and willed his temper to take a back seat to good, common sense. Although he knew he could match Cato, blow for blow, he was not the sort to get into fights and often chose to avoid conflict unless he was forced into it.

"Hey, Dough Boy!" That was his favorite way of greeting Peeta. He thought it got under his skin, but Peeta couldn't have been prouder to work in his family's business. It beat flipping burgers at a McDonald's, that was for sure. It was even worth putting up with his ill-tempered mother. Evelyn Mellark had assigned herself to only handling the bakery's finances once her boys became of age and size to manage the storefront on their own. She preferred to operate behind the scenes, have lunch with her wealthier friends and spend the profits. So, his dealings with her were less than they had been in previous years. Today was a day when his father, Errol, was out handling other business, leaving he and Deacon to mind the store. Peeta didn't mind at all. Creating pastries and cakes with his hands was a welcome change over sitting in college classes all day long. He loved baking and doing things that brought a smile to his customers' faces. So, Cato's tacit insults went in one ear and out of the other.

Peeta plastered a fake smile on his face and responded, "The one and only. How can I help you..." Peeta paused briefly to let a barely visible sarcastic smirk cross his face before finishing the sentence, "...gentlemen?"

The smirk on Cato's face faltered only slightly as he realized he'd have to do a little more to shake the kindly baker's resolve. Peeta could see his wheels turning as the tall, dark-skinned man seemed to mentally sift through insults to get a reaction out of him.

"Working the late shift, I see." Cato scanned Peeta from head to toe as the baker prepared himself for whatever barb he would hurl his way. "Hey, are you really that white or are you just always covered in flour?" Cato's friends guffawed, one of them doubling over, he was so wracked with laughter.

Peeta gripped the edge of the display case tighter, willing himself to not retaliate. But, always being quick to turn a phrase or two of his own, he couldn't stop himself.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he responded, "I don't know, Cato. Are you really that brown or are you just full of shit?" The guys behind Cato laughed even harder at Peeta's crack, leaving him with a satisfied smirk. His glibness didn't last very long as guilt for letting Cato drag him under started to surface.

Cato's jaw worked back and forth as he fought to hide his embarrassment. "Touche', Mellark. Touche'."

Peeta decided to diffuse the situation by softening his stance. "Look, man. Did you want to buy something? We're closing up soon."

"Ah, just in for a little sweet treat. A little desert of sorts...after my dinner at the _Everdeen_ house." Cato held his gaze defiantly as he let his words sink. Peeta felt the back of his neck go hot at the mention of Katniss' family. He knew that Cato attended Arizona State along with Katniss and worked on the same urban forestry program during the summer break. But, he didn't know they'd grown close enough for him to be invited to dinner. He'd been home for a full month of summer and she hadn't once mentioned the guy.

Peeta clenched his jaw and drew a deep breath in through his nose. He looked Cato square in the eye, fighting every urge to slam his face into the display case and asked, "And, what would you like?"

"I'd like a muffin." Cato was pleased with himself, knowing that he'd gotten a rise out of Peeta. "What kind do you have, bread boy?"

"We've got chocolate with chocolate chips and chocolate with white chocolate chips left." Peeta waved his hand, as if bored of the whole scene, towards the muffin case.

"Ew! Definitely chocolate chocolate chip." Cato leaned over the case with a mischievous glare, "White chocolate chips in dark chocolate, man? That just ain't natural."

Peeta's head shot up swiftly at the realization of what Cato was implying, just as Deacon burst through the kitchen doors. Peeta leaned in close enough to butt heads with Cato across the counter. The entourage, who had been snickering in the background, suddenly gathered closer to their friend with serious, but non-threatening looks on thier faces. Peeta's nose flared as he sucked in angry breaths resulting from keeping his cool as he served the asshole in front of him. Deacon, a taller, broader, tatted-up version of Peeta, hovered cautiously in the background. His body was drawn as taught as a wire, waiting for something to jump off.

Peeta breathed into the man's face with clenched teeth, "That'll be $3.25." Cato blinked, his face expressionless.

Deacon's voice boomed loudly from the rear of the room, startling all of them. The smile on his face contradicted the threat in his voice. "It's time for you gentlemen to make your selections and leave. We'll be closing in less than five minutes."

Peeta gathered his composure, backed away from the case just enough to open it and reach inside to retrieve 3 large chocolate muffins. He set them gently, though with emphasis, on the counter in front of the men. Cato reached for his pockets, but Peeta stopped him.

"On the house."

Cato eyed him suspiciously before grabbing the muffins and saying sarcastically, "How nice of you, bread boy," before turning for the door.

Peeta waited until they'd almost cleared the doorway before shouting, "Forget about it. We were throwing them out tonight anyway." Cato faltered and turned around, but by this time, Deacon had made his way around the counter to the door and was reaching for the **CLOSED** sign.

"You gentlemen have a pleasant night, ya hear?" Deacon said in his most disingenuous tone. He locked the door before turning back to Peeta, shaking his head.

* * *

"What?" the younger Mellark asked, his hands splayed out in a gesture of confusion. He watched his older brother has he stomped his way over to the closet that held cleaning supplies and retrieved the broom to begin the evening cleanup. "He was being an asshole. You saw that!"

"Yeah, I saw it. And you're right. He is an asshole." Deacon paused his sweeping to lock eyes with his brother. "I hope you're being careful when you fuck her."

"What? That's none of your _goddamned_ business!" Peeta's face turned bright red. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Peeta didn't normally use profanity so loosely. It was because of this that Deacon knew he'd touched a sensitive spot. "Do you love this girl, Peeta? Do you even know what kinda shit you're getting yourself into?"

"I'm a big boy, Deke. I can handle myself. Just mind your own fucking business." Peeta angrily pulled the money till from the cash register and began the nightly chore of counting it down. Once done, he'd put all the day's receipts in a deposit bag so that his mother could deposit it the following day; after deducting her shopping allowance, at least.

His older brother softened with understanding.

"Look, bro. I'm just looking out for you. I think Katniss is a great girl. But, if you love her, the last thing you'd want to do is slip up and get her pregnant." Deacon leaned forward on the broom with a wearied look on his face. "God only knows that would give _your_ mother cause to be even more of a bitch towards her. You know how that woman is."

"Don't worry. We're being smart, Deke. We're not kids anymore."

"Oh, yeah? How so?"

"If you must know, she's on the pill. I mean, we were pretty stupid a couple times back in high school, but we're older now."

"Yeah, all nineteen years of ya! You know, pregnancy isn't the only thing you need to protect against."

"I know that, man. Seriously? I took Sex Ed, too, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I just...I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. We've...ah...only been with each other, you know. But, we're still careful. Besides, Katniss doesn't even want kids...ever."

"Yeah? So you've discussed kids, then?" Peeta realized his slip-up as the words exited his brother's mouth.

"Not...well...seriously."

"Uh huh." Deacon eyed him mischievously as a grin played around his lips. "You love her." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Well." Peeta felt his cheeks blush as he palmed the back of his neck. He couldn't stop the slow smile from spreading across his face. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, dumb ass, you seem to be the only one surprised by this. It's been obvious for years now. I knew you had it bad for her." He shook his head then looked up at his brother with a smirk. "So how long?"

"A while, I think."

"Have you told her?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"Seriously? About a year. Give or take."

"Wow. That's it? A year? As long as you've been hanging around her, I'd thought you'd have gotten up off your ass a lot sooner. And judging by that asshole that just left, not a moment too soon." Peeta playfully flipped his brother off. "Well, I guess better late than never. It's about damn time, you pussy. You've been horny for _her_ since first grade."

"First graders aren't horny, Deke."

"Shit, I was!" Peeta couldn't help but laugh. "But seriously, girls like that don't stay single forever. If you love her, don't immerse her in this shit-hole of a family we have. Don't let Mom ruin it for you. Does dad know?"

"I think he has an idea. I mean, he pays my phone bill. And he's always asking me how she's doing with this weird look on his face. But, he won't just come out and ask me."

"Sounds like Dad. Don't ask. Don't tell."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go shower in the back. Rue's dropping her off here so we can go catch the fireworks."

"Which car are you taking?"

"Dad said I could use the suburban."

"Is that why he had me clean the damn thing up this morning? So you and your woman could go fucking in it?"

"Shut up, would you? We're not going...fucking!"

"Wait a minute! So it was you who put my damn sleeping bags in the backseat?"

"Those are so we can sit and watch the fireworks, asshole."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Peeta walked away towards the back office, which had an adjoining room with a futon and a standup shower. That room was used many nights by his father in his younger days under the pretenses of starting his workday early without the commute. But, the boys all knew it was to avoid their mother. It still came in handy at times like this, when he didn't want to subject Katniss to meeting him at his house and picking her up at her place just wasn't convenient. He could shower and dress without the intrusive questions from Evelyn regarding where he was going.

"Just make sure you look out for her and let her in when she gets here."

"Yeah, and you make sure you don't get your _jiz_ all over my clean sleeping bags!" Deacon shouted after him. Peeta responded by tossing his dirty apron, hitting his brother square in the face.

"Would you shut up before she shows up and hears you, man? Geez!"

* * *

Peeta emerged from the back of the bakery just as the bell over the door sounded. Deacon was re-locking the front door as Rue waved good-bye through the plate glass windows. He smiled at Katniss before turning to wave at her friend and tried to avoid sarcastic glances from the older Mellark.

"Hey," he said as he moved in for a hug and kiss. But, Katniss, casting her eyes towards his brother, side-stepped the full hug and offered him a one-armed buddy hug. Deacon nearly laughed out loud at the thinly veiled attempt at discretion on their part. They were so obviously over-the-moon horny for each other, it came through their pores.

"Hey," she responded, her deep dusky complexion coloring ever so slightly as she pushed a stray curl behind her right ear.

Peeta took her in, from head to toe. She wore a soft green tank top, her favorite color, with short, rolled up khaki shorts and light colored thong sandals. Her dusky skin was glistening from being out in the summer heat. Her thick, curly hair was braided and hung over one shoulder, like it was the majority of the time. She had a small, fringed cross-body bag hanging over one shoulder and ending at the opposite hip. She wore minimal makeup, as usual. And Peeta thought she was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen.

"You look nice." It still surprised him how she sometimes made him feel nervous, as if he'd just met her. Even after being with her for over a year and knowing her for much longer than that, she still made his pulse quicken.

She reached up to grab a stray curl, completely forgetting that Deacon was watching intently. "Your hair's still wet," she giggled as she pulled on it.

"Okay, guys," Deacon interrupted. "Good to see you again, Katniss. I gotta go throw up out back. You guys have a great time. Peet, lock up, would you?" And with that, Deacon turned away, shaking his head and smiling.

Katniss shouted good-bye to him as he disappeared through the double doors. "What was all that?"

"Nothing," Peeta countered. "Ready to go?" He couldn't resist delicately tracing the line of her jaw with the backs of his fingers. She looked at him with dewey eyes just before leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a surprise kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked at him guiltily while biting down on her bottom lip.

"I...I wanted to kiss you before but, I...with Deacon around."

He smiled softly at her as Cato's words from earlier fought for entry into this wonderful moment. Katniss was being open to him, and he didn't know how long it would last. One wrong move and the whole evening could go downhill. He intended to ask her about it later, perhaps, but he refused to let Cato ruin a good night. So, instead of bringing it up, he grabbed the picnic basket stowed in one of the bakery's booths said, "Let's go".

* * *

They arrived at **Deer Valley Park** a short time later. Katniss' work I.D. from the forestry program allowed them access to a more secluded area of the park from which to watch the firework show later. But, their initial plans were to walk down to the more public area to catch the live bands and to just take in the festivities before the final show. Then they planned to return to the vehicle to eat the dinner that Peeta had prepared for the two of them while they watch the pyrotechnics.

After the last band took an intermission, they strolled through the pathways formed by the event booths, food pavilions and jump houses for the kids. Hearing the laughter of children interlaced with the buzz and excitement of the event made Peeta reflect on his words to Deacon earlier. '_Besides, Katniss doesn't even want kids...ever.'_

How could someone not want such joy in their lives? He caught her gazing in the direction of two kids, obviously a brother and sister. The boy was chasing the girl with a plastic sword as she ran towards what seemed to be their parents and collapsed into laughter.

"They're cute, huh?" he couldn't help asking.

"Yeah, they are," Katniss answered, nodding her head pensively.

"Still determined to not have any of the little monsters?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if they manage to fix the economy, eliminate violent crimes and cure terminal illnesses, I might think about it." Peeta looked at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean,the world is too screwed up to bring a child into it. Every time I turn on the television, there's some story about a child being abducted and held as a sex slave. I mean look at what happened to Jo at the hands of her own stepdad. It's too risky."

"I see. Well, I see it a little differently."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I think of it this way. If the world were divided into two pools, one filled with clean water for everything that's good and pure and one with dirty water for all that's evil and divisive, I'd want to contribute as much as I could to the clean water to somehow negate or overpower the dirty water."

He looked at her as if it were the simplest thing in the world to comprehend. Katniss looked at him with a skeptical smirk. She and Peeta had been friends for years. She was no longer surprised at how idealistic he could be. But, she was interested to know where he was going with this one.

"Well, Willie Wonka, life is not that simple. Dirty water. Clean water. Please elaborate."

"Only if you agree to hold my hand in public."

She knew that Peeta was aware of how she felt about PDA and that he was doing this on purpose. But the long months of being away from him left her skin burning for as much contact from his large, warm hands as she could get. She knew her protective sac was beginning to peel away and that frightened her just a bit. But, the more it peeled away, the less she found she cared about keeping it intact. He'd already become the reason for her willfully breaking her vow of virginity until marriage. And he recently had her becoming more comfortable with her own body and sexuality. She often thought about that night in the car in her very own front yard weeks ago! Her hand seemed to find its way between her thighs whenever she was alone and thought of Peeta...particularly that night when she'd said things that had never fallen from her lips before. Being with Peeta made her feel like a tightly coiled wire that was slowly beginning to slacken.

They'd been walking alongside each other for a while with the backs of their hands brushing up against each other. It baffled even her how she could share her body with him and be so reluctant to hold his hand in public. Perhaps holding his hand or showing affection to him around others was a physical admission of the feelings she was fighting to reconcile. By not validating her feelings to others, she could pretend that her heart wasn't beating wildly every time he looked at her or called her name. She could pretend that losing him someday would not be her undoing. Peeta stealthily entwined his pinky finger with hers, pulling her and her hand closer to his warm side as they strode. He stared down at her sweetly, assuring her that there was nothing whatsoever in the world to worry about as long as he was standing right there. When she deepened the gesture by linking all of her fingers with his, a radiant smile lit up his gorgeous face.

"I see raising children to be good citizens of the world as a counterattack on the evil that exists. The more good people we populate the earth with, the weaker evil becomes."

As _Pollyanna_ as his words sounded to her jaded ears, she couldn't help but acknowledge the flood of emotions she felt towards the man walking beside her. The depths of his willingness to believe in the basic good of people was a bottomless pool. She wanted to bathe in that pool, but hoped she wouldn't end up drowning in it.

"I hope you're right, Peeta."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because...you should...and I know you will be...someone's father someday." He was no longer looking where he was walking. He couldn't take his eyes off her. And as far as he could tell, she was doing the same. All of the sounds and smells around them seemed to fade into the background. "People like you _should_ have kids, Peeta."

She looked away, embarrassed by her statement, and pretended to be interested in something in the distance. By this time they'd reached the end of the public area which was roped off for staff only beyond that point. "I just don't think I'd be any good at it." A half-chuckle left her throat but didn't meet her eyes.

"Well, I think you're wrong." He reached up to run the pads of his fingers along her collarbone, effectively sending a shiver down her spine.

She didn't respond with words; only a sadly skeptical look. They were still too young to worry about such heavy matters, so he decided to change the subject. "Hey, let's go back and have our dinner and get ready for the fireworks."

* * *

Peeta made his way around to the backseat, driver's side to retrieve the well-stocked picnic basket while Katniss opened up the lift gate in the back of the SUV.

He'd wanted everything to be perfect so he'd packed the chopped shrimp salad in a container on ice to keep it chilled, not wanting pre-made sandwiches to get soggy. It was to be spread on slices of lightly toasted french bread with tomato chutney to compliment. There were slices of cheese ranging from delicate to robust, to suit whatever mood she might happen to be in. There were chopped romaine lettuce leaves, cherry tomatoes and cucumbers which could either be used to dress the sandwich or as a salad. For dressing, he'd made a strawberry blush wine vinaigrette himself from supplies at the bakery. To top it all off was a bottle of white wine and the most delectable chocolate brownies Katniss had ever tasted.

"Oooh, you made your grandpa's brownies! Dammit, Peeta. All I brought were paper goods and berry salad."

"Hey, berry salad's a _mutha_ to make."

"Yeah. Open container. Wash berries. Dump in bowl. I'm still sweating." She placed the back of her hand on her brow and faked a swoon. "I just hope you appreciate the work that went into mixing strawberries, blueberries _and_ blackberries!"

"Yes, you had to do that _three times_! You're a beast!" He'd even brought bottled water. Peeta thought of everything...as usual. The laugh which bubbled in her throat from their joking died delicately as she watched him eagerly spread out the sleeping bag on the vehicle's open tailgate.

"What?" He asked suspiciously as he began to arrange their dinner.

"Nothing," she answered, diverting her gaze back to her task of unpacking the paper goods. _'I love you?_' She thought, but didn't dare say.

Once all of the food was unpacked and spread out, he gestured towards the end of the tailgate where he'd placed a single jar candle. "Your table awaits, dear lady."

Peeta always surprised her with his thoughtfulness, causing her to chastise herself for felling like a tongue-tied, selfish clod in his presence. '_Well, don't just sit there gawking like an idiot, Katniss. At least show him some appreciation.'_

"This looks absolutely delicious, Peeta."

"'Nuf of your sucking up, woman. Let's eat. I'm starving."

"You work in a bakery. Why..." she spoke as she removed her sandals and crawled towards the opening of the tailgate, not realizing she gave him ample opportunity to check out her ass, "...are you hungry?"

"It was extremely busy today. We couldn't even break for lunch." Katniss busied herself preparing the sandwiches while Peeta poured their wine and dished out berry salad on two plates. "I think people knew we'd be closing early and wanted to get their holiday dinner orders in. Deacon and I must've made fifty dozen kaiser buns."

They sat at the edge of the tailgate with thier backs supported by the interior and facing each other. Peeta, being a bit taller than she was had to hunch over slightly and moved to the opening to allow his head some freedom. They relished in each other's company while devouring their meal and chatting comfortably. They'd been friends for so long and lovers for such a short time that they were as comfortable in their silence as they were excited about exploring each other. The area of the park they were in was dark but for a few distant overhead lights and their lone candle. It was much quieter than the public area, allowing them to hear the crowd in the distance and still hear each other talk over the all the buzz.

"How was work for you today?"

"It was fun...but tiring. I was on my feet all day and couldn't wait to get out of those hiking boots."

She snuck glances at him when he wasn't looking, the shadows bouncing off the planes of his face from the light of the candle. His long, pale eyelashes fluttering with each blink. The pouty way his plump lips formed a seal around his sandwich. And most unsettling of all was when his tongue appeared to lick the stray crumbs from those lips. Those lips! The very ones that had memorized the landscape of her inner thighs like one of his favorite paintings. The same lips that formed a delicious seal around her...

"Katniss..."

She realized she'd lost herself in remembering the last time his soft lips caressed her...down there. Thankful that the near darkness hid her certain blush, she cleared her throat and ducked her head to reach a curl that had escaped from her braid. Peeta's chuckle did little to abate her embarrassment at being caught.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You were checking me out."

"No, I wasn't," she said with a small dose of snark.

"You totally were. Busted." He smirked at her with one raised eyebrow and she felt her shield disintegrate.

"Okay. Okay. Busted." Her soft, husky voice was one of the things about her that he found the most sexy. The way she smiled and bit her bottom lip after she said those words made him forget about making that second sandwich. She could see the first dawnings of hunger...real hunger...building in his eyes. They sat there staring at each other, not breaking their gaze, for what seemed like an eternity. '_Pace yourself, girl_,' she told herself. '_Night's still young. Fireworks haven't even started yet_.'

"Feel free to check me out as much as you want. It's dark, though. Don't you think you'd see better if you sat a little closer?" His voice was so deep and resonant, that it made the floor of the SUV vibrate, sending a tingling sensation to her core.

"Maybe."

"Why don't you come over here and see?"

"Why don't you come get me?"

Before she could draw the next breath, he reached out and grabbed one of her bare feet and pulled her towards him on her bottom. His hands wrapped entirely around her small foot as he lowered his head and kissed the arch.

"Good thing I bathed after work." Under the guise of playing the smartass, she hoped to hide her nervousness.

Peeta chuckled, "Yeah, lucky me," just before he kissed her arch again and began to caress it firmly. "How about a little massage?"

"Sure. Okay." She braced herself with her hands on the floor of the vehicle alongside her hips as he gently yet solidly massaged the pads and arch of her foot. Her breath slowed and her body began to relax as his hands kneaded away the stress of the day, pressing on the pad just beneath her toes and slowly working his strong thumbs in a circular motion.

"Feel good?" he asked.

All she could manage was, "Uh huh." The loll of her head and flutter of her eyelids brought a gentle smile to his face. His hands left the work they were doing on her heel and traveled to her ankle, then her calf, creating a gentle friction that coaxed a soft moan from her lips. He chuckled. She smirked.

"My other foot is jealous."

"Well, send her over here." She seductively placed her neglected foot square over his crotch, prompting a devious and mischievous look from those soft, blue pools. He dutifully gave that foot the same treatment that its companion had received. Her eyes were fully closed by now, so she hadn't been looking when she felt his hands reach behind her knees and pull her forward...closer...to him.

"Come here."

She obeyed. Straddling his lap as he cupped her behind. The air around them seemed so still, although they could hear the buzz from down below. She swept a rogue curl from his forhead and gazed into his eyes, wishing she wasn't so afraid to say the words that always lingered just under her skin, just out of his reach.

"I'm here."

"Do I look any different now?"

"Yeah. Much better." Their mouths crashed into each other, almost involuntarily. Open, hot and hungry was the kiss that made him stiffen immediately and arch his hips into hers. She drug her fingers through his curls and latched on to the length of hair at the crown of his head, pulling his mouth impossibly closer to hers. The soft grunt that left his lips coincided with a thrust of his hips that left her center moist and hungry for more of him. She was powerless to stop the breathy yelp whispered against his mouth, telling him that she wanted him. He trailed his lips lower to caress her cheeks and chin softly, before devouring the tender area just underneath her jaw. His tongue lapped at the soft skin and applied a pressure that sent jolts to her tender parts.

"Katniss..." he whispered.

"Peeta," she breathed.

"Kantiss? Um, are we the only ones...out here?"

"What?" Her brain was foggy. She couldn't figure out why he'd stopped; so she grabbed the back of his head and planted him right back on that sensitive part of her neck. He chuckled, planted another soft kiss there and backed away slightly.

"Are we...you know...alone out here?" She blinked confusedly at him as her eyes adjusted to take in the questioning look on his face.

"I want you...so bad. But...I know we're allowed back here because you work here. What about your coworkers?" As the word '_coworker_' left his mouth, the conversation with Cato earlier came flooding back into consciousness. He tried to fight it off as she struggled to gather enough brain cells to answer his question. '_Why the hell am I doing this now_?' he tried asking himself. But it was of no use.

"I suppose anyone could be back here, but we haven't seen anyone have we? It's so dark and quiet, I'm sure we'd see and hear them before they got to us."

'_Don't ask the Cato question._' He chided himself. His mouth uttered, "Okay," and they resumed their heated kissing. But, he couldn't fight the nagging thought that was now sitting right on his chest, blocking his full return to the passion he'd felt before.

Sensing something wrong after a few minutes, Katniss leaned back to look at him and reassure him, "Peeta, it's okay. It's much more private than my driveway." She offered a devilish grin and placed his barely responsive hands on her breasts. Exasperated she rolled her eyes and sat upright with a sigh.

"Peeta, what's wrong? One minute you're all over me and the next you're...cold. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." His tone was sharper than he'd intended, mostly out of anger at himself for ruining such a wonderful moment with his fucking insecurities.

"You can't lie to me, Mellark." She was now sitting completely upright on his lap with her arms folded over her chest. Peeta released a long breath and dragged his hands through his hair, ending with a frustrated swipe at the base of his neck. If she suspected anything was bothering him before, she was now certain of it as she witnessed his signature sign of ultimate annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. Something is bothering me." She moved off his lap and sat next to him. He looked at her underneath those long lashes with a sheepish puppy-dog face.

She placed her hand on his arm and whispered, "Just tell me."

"Well, one of your _colleagues_ came by the bakery today. Cato." He waited for the words to sink in but saw no change in her demeanor. She nodded for him to continue.

"He was his usual douche-baggy self. But, that's not what's bothering me."

"Okay."

"He mentioned that he'd been to your house for dinner tonight."

The flesh between her brows creased as the realization of what was bothering him settled in on her.

"Yeah."

"And, I was just...a little surprised that you didn't mention it." Peeta now felt as ashamed now as he was frustrated earlier. '_Why couldn't I have just let that go? It sounds so stupid once I say it out loud._'

"Look, Katniss. I'm sorry. I know it's really stupid. Let's just forget..."

"Yeah, Peeta. Pizza. I'm sorry I didn't mention that my mom offered my ride home a couple slices of...really? Are you serious?" He could see and feel her body tense and knew he would have to dig his way through this one. But, at the same time, her attitude made him feel indignant.

"Ride home? Since when is Cato your ride home from work?"

"Since I started this job! Since when did you let Cato Mitchell of all people get under your skin? Mom got off work early and was bringing in a box of _fucking_ pizza when we pulled in. She invited him in for a slice as a thank you." Katniss practically leapfrogged over him to shimmy out of the tailgate and walked towards the clearing in a huff. Peeta felt his anger rising. Why hadn't she told him she needed a ride home from work? And why was she accepting rides from that asshole, Cato?

He followed her and stood in front of her beseechingly, "And you never felt the need to tell me?"

"Why do I need to communicate my transportation arrangements to you? We can't all afford new cars, Peeta."

"That's not what I mean." He willed himself to speak in a calmer voice. He didn't want to blow the evening with her, but as long as they were yelling it out, he was determined to get some answers. "I thought you and your mom shared a car."

"We do, Mr. Privileged, but since she's been back on the swing shift, she's at work by the time I get off."

"Okay, I'm going to ignore that insult. Then how do you _get_ to work?"

"I don't owe you an explanation. You don't own me."

"No, I'm just your boyfriend. You could have asked me." He turned away from her, swiping his hand through his hair again. She felt her heart clench with affection for him and how much he cared for her. But, that did nothing to abate her anger. How dare he? She wasn't even welcomed in his home most of the time; at least not as long as his mother was around. How dare he be so indignant about someone giving her a ride home? God only knows Evelyn Mellark would shit a cow if Peeta left the bakery early everyday to give her a ride home.

"It _is_ okay to rely on me, you know. You don't have to do everything by yourself."

"Gale."

"Huh?"

"Gale drops me off since it's on his way to work. But, since I get off much earlier than he does, I get a ride home from Cato. He was more than happy to do it."

"Hmph. Figures." It didn't help that he now had to consider that the two people who hated seeing him with Katniss almost as much as his mother did were able to be there for her more than he could be. They stood practically back-to-back. His hands were poised on his hips as he breathed heavily, in and out. She tapped her foot rapidly with her arms draped protectively across her chest.

"No, I don't own you, Katniss. I _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_. I'm not _that guy_. But, I do care about you and it makes me feel good when I can do things for you. It just makes me angry when you don't rely on me like you do others."

"Peeta, I don't _rely_ on them. Gale is practically my brother. I'd do the same for him if I could. And Cato drives right past my neighborhood on his way home. It would be wasteful to bother someone else for a ride when he's leaving the same place and headed in the same direction."

"The truth is...I rely on you too much as it is. Take tonight for example. You did practically everything. When we go out, you insist on paying. You're always doing things for me and I just didn't want to burden you with this. I didn't even think that I _should_ burden you with this. It's not your responsibility. Besides, you can't just leave the bakery whenever you want."

"I enjoy doing those things for you. Besides, I'd be more than happy to make arrangements. Take a late lunch break. Deke wouldn't mind. He likes you. More than he likes me. And my dad certainly wouldn't mind."

"Funny you didn't mention the other two people in your family."

"Well, forget about them. They don't fucking count." He turned around and grabbed her elbows from behind, pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let them rest just under her folded arms. "All that counts is us, right?" He leaned his chin on her shoulder and rocked her back and forth until he could feel the smile form on her face.

"Yeah, if you say so," she whispered. '_For now,_' she thought silently. '_We're still young and have nothing to lose. Wait until you figure out that you can do better._'

"I know so." The warmth of his breath resonating off her ear made her stubborn exterior crumble.

"I'm sorry I got so insulted. I should have told you. I should have known Cato would be an ass about it. And I'm giving his ass a piece of my mind on Monday."

"No. Don't let him know he got the best of me. But, he did. I'm sorry I'm a little...jealous. You don't know the things he used to say in high school when there were just guys around. He'd love nothing more than for you to hate me and run to him."

She wiggled from his grip to turn around and face him, "Well. That was high school. And that's not going to happen."

He kissed the tip of her nose as his hands found their way around her waist again. "Are we okay?"

"More than okay." She cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his, capturing his bottom between her own. He felt the sigh of relief leave his mouth and wash over hers. She slanted her mouth over his, seeking to join their tongues together in a playful apology. It didn't take long for the heat to build between them once again. He gripped her hips and pressed himself into her front, letting her know that the desire for her had not diminished in the least. Almost by instinct, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him as he cupped her behind to hoist her up.

The new position stationed her center right over his groin, eliciting a soft moan from the both of them as their lips collided. Their tongues danced frenetically against each other as his legs closed the distance back to the tailgate, upon which he sat her gingerly. He stood between her legs, but pulled away briefly to look into her eyes and caress her cheek.

He wished he didn't feel so insecure about their relationship. He wondered if the constant reminders that they didn't 'fit' would eventually get to Katniss. As for himself, he couldn't care less what people thought; including his own mother. As long as others left them alone, he and Katniss were blisfully happy when they were together. He shook the offending thoughts from his head to concentrate on the woman in front of him, who was gently pulling on his collar to realign his lips with hers.

"Where are you, Mellark?"

"I'm right here," was the darkened reply. Her eyes darted between his eyes and his lips, unsure which she found more enticing. He leaned in closer for another kiss, but she teasingly moved away...just slightly. She mischeivously smirked and bit her bottom lip, to which he responded with another attempt. She moved away again, mouth slightly parted and amused with this little game of cat and mouse. The start of the fireworks display was signalled by a garbled announcement over the loudspeaker, followed by applause and the telltale fizz-pop from across the park. The light from the first launched rocket cast shadows over the planes of his face.

"The show's starting. Whaddaya want to do?" His voice was husky and thick, anticipating the reply he hoped she'd give. He teasingly extended his tongue to trace the outline of her lower lip.

Just before allowing him to engulf her mouth with his, she whispered against his lips, "I want you, Peeta."

He felt every cell in his body come alive with relief and desire. His hips involutarily jutted forward as she tightened her strong thighs around him. His hands travelled slowly south, from her cheeks to her...other cheeks, pulling her forward to feel his arousal more fully. Her whimper met his moan in delicious synchronicity. He could feel her heart pounding beneath her flesh. The constant lack of privacy they had, as well as her obvious desire for him made his dick the hardest it had ever been. His lips found the soft patch of skin beneath her jaw; the one that made her gasp in pleasure.

"Katniss?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is there...ah...anyone else out here?"

She heard the question, but cursed the need to think of a reply as her oxygen-starved brain was otherwise occupied. She swept the fog aside, but kept his mouth firmly planted to her neck by digging her nails into his curls.

"I think they're all down at the display. Besides..." She leaned back to lock eyes with him. "...we would've seen headlights by now if anyone parked nearby." Peeta squinted his eyes and scanned the landscape around them for other vehicles. Nothing but trees and darkness. He returned his gaze to Katniss, his expression full of mirth and longing, just before her hands encircled his neck and pulled his face down for a kiss.

She released him only long enough to grab his hands and move them from her hips to her ribcage. He gently stroked the sides of her bra beneath her underarms with his forefingers. Before long, his hungry thumbs made their way to the budding peaks beneath her tank top, circling them gently and bringing them to life. Katniss whimpered and scooted closer to the edge of the tailgate, creating more contact between her pleasure center and his building arousal. A soft, guttural moan from Peeta coincided with him circling his hips slightly, causing the front of his pants to rub against her.

Keeping the friction on her nipples, he left her lips to suck gently on the side of her neck. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Peeta." She writhed and panted beneath his attention. "Hhhhhhh..."

The breath that left her resonated in his ear and sent a jolt of satisfaction to his groin. She drew away, panting for breath and locked gazes with him. Without breaking the stare, she lifted one foot to the tailgate and used the leverage to push herself further into the vehicle. Once inside, she kicked off her sandals as Peeta hoisted himself in after her. His last act before turning his full attention to her was to scan the perimeter one last time before closing the doors and blowing out the candle.

She was backed all the way into the cabin, eyes anticipating. He grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her forward, "Come here."

She skidded forward on her bottom, never more happy to comply with an order. Katniss wasn't the order-taking type, but she'd do just about anything for Peeta. She trusted him. She wanted him. _She loved him_. She never told him and this created the only sore spot in their relationship.

* * *

_**Summer 2008, just before departing for college**_

_"Man, college girls are gonna be throwing pussy at us. We'll have to freeze some for leftovers." Finn was clearly drunk. He, Peeta, Marvel and Thresh were lying around, drinking and rejoicing in their recent graduation._

_Peeta looked at Finn slyly. He was one of the few that knew about him and Katniss. Finn placed his hand drunkenly up to his lips in a 'hush' sign. The other guys were absorbed in a live game of **Call of Duty **and weren't paying them any attention. Finn leaned in to whisper conspiratorially._

_"So, are you and Kitty Kat gonna keep things going when you leave?"_

_"Gonna try."_

_"You love her, then?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"She love you?"_

_"I think so." Peeta glanced sheepishly at his friend, embarrassed by his revelation. "She's never actually...told me." _

_Finn nodded as if contemplating a complex mathematical formula. He took a slow swig of his beer before turning to his friend again. "She suck your dick yet?"_

_The drink Peeta was sipping sputtered from his lips. He gaped at his friend in shock, though he could not help but laugh as his face colored crimson, "What?! None of your fucking business, man!"_

_"Then she has sucked your dick," Finnick stated rather confidently as he leaned back to raise his eyebrows at his best friend since kindergarten. "She loves you."_

_"Shut the fuck up, Finn." Peeta's annoyance did little to mask the hope brewing in him at hearing his friends words. He shook his head and chuckled into another swig of beer._

_"No, seriously. No girl, unless she's a bit of a slut, is going to suck a guy's dick...unless she loves him. Katniss is no slut." His skirt chasing friend tilted the neck of his beer bottle at him for emphasis, "And I know a slut when I see one."_

* * *

He slowly leaned in, kissing her into a reclining position. She slid her body further under him, allowing his weight and warmth to settle over her. It amazed her that someone as large as him could be so gentle. She could tell he was hesitant to rest all of his weight on her small frame. But, she wanted him flush against her body, and so she wrapped her arms around his broad back and pulled him closer. The symphony of tongues and limbs built to a frenzy. Peeta pressed his hardness into her, being a little less gentle than normal.

He raised his body away from hers and removed his shirt. The lights and sounds from the crowd and the display provided a soft illumination into the windows of the SUV. She reached up and ran her hands over his hard abs and felt herself moistened. He reached for the hem of her shirt and gently rolled it above her navel as he leaned forward and began applying soft, sloppy kisses to her stomach. With each kiss, the shirt was lifted higher...and higher until it was poised over the cups of her bra.

He was moving agonizingly slow and it was driving her insane. He dipped his fingertips under the cups of her bra and slowly lifted it over head along with her shirt, kissing all the way, until he finally reached her nipples. She was sure her moans from that initial contact of his lips to her breasts would've been heard if anyone had been nearby. He alternated his kisses and ministrations from one side to the other until she was begging him to just _fuck_ her already.

"Peeta. Please."

_There was a burst of light followed by distant applause._

She could feel his lips contort into a grin. "No." More kisses. More nips. Lower. Slower. "You interrupted my dinner. I was gonna have seconds. I'm still hungry. And it's your fault." Lower. Slower. She understood now.

"What are you..." Her breath quickened, "..hungry for?"

A low growl exited his throat. He loved being teased with her words. "A little Katniss would be good."

"I hear...ah..." Lower still. "It's pretty good this time of year. And plentiful." Another moan. Was it hers? Or his?

"I like it warm." Lower. His tongue flicked around the waistband of her shorts as he loosened the clasp. "And moist." He slid her shorts and soaked underwear down her thighs, with her help. "Are you moist, Katniss?"

"Yes!" She felt his large, strong hands slide beneath her bottom and lift her to his mouth just before his tongue slid. Ever. So. Slowly. From the top of her sex to the very bottom. And back up again.

Her thighs quivered. Her hips bucked. She screamed his name as she came against his mouth.

_Whir! Boom!_

She wasn't sure if the bursts of light began behind her eyes or in the skies above them.

_Screeech! Bam!_

Every nerve ending in her body was on fire as he entered her. He kissed her gently and slowly, allowing her time to adjust to the differing sensations. She could see the tension in his face, thick with the desire to move and find some relief himself. He began to move painstakingly slow inside her. She could still feel herself clenching against him as she wrapped her legs higher around his waist.

He carefully moved her legs higher onto his shoulders and shuddered briefly before moving again. "I'm so deep inside you, Katniss." He said this as if disbelieving the sensation.

_Crack-Pow!_

The sensation of her slick softness wrapped around his rock-hard cock was so deliciously painful. Peeta moved inside her and tried to maintain his composure. He grunted and moaned through each thrust, rocking the vehicle ever so slightly.

She braced her arms overhead against the back of seat, pushing her further down beneath him. Closer. Deeper. His back was glossy with sweat, creating shadows across his chiseled arms and torso. Just looking at him could get her off. But, having him inside her was beyond description.

She released her hands to claw at his back and hold on for dear life. His face hovered just above hers as he tried to form a kiss on her lips but, failed as he succumbed to the release that had been building all night.

_Whooooosh! Crack!_

His final groans were released into her mouth. The feel of him tensing inside her sent her over the edge with him. He slumped forward and completed the kiss before resting his shaky weight on top of her. The light illuminated their satiated faces as they simultaneously burst into happy grins.

"You are..._so_...amazing."

"Post-coital admiration, Peeta?" she asked incredulously as he rolled off of her.

He looked at her, mouth agape, "I'm serious." He grabbed his chest in mocked pain."Here I am, pouring my heart out to you, and you mock me. Oh, the pain!" He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, "How's my acting?"

"Terrible."

"Good. Then you know when I tell you how I feel about you..." he turned his body more squarely towards her to face her full-on. He trailed his hand down the side of her jaw and continued down to her shoulder, "...that I'm not acting."

He didn't end with the three words that, up to now, had created the imbalance of power in their relationship. He simply let that notion sink in. She responded with an unsteady blink of her eyes, a soft sigh and a nod so slight it was not even visible to him in such close proximity. She reached up and ran her fingers through his nearly-too-long curls, and responded the way she did far too often. Deflection protection.

"You need a haircut, blonde-wonder." Sensing her need to keep things light, he let the subject go for now and continued with the levity that was common between them when Katniss was avoiding a topic.

"Then what will you hold on to as you ride my face?"

He was relieved when he coaxed a chuckle from her luscious mouth. She smacked his chest saucily and demurred, "You're such a pervert!"

"Love me or leave me." He rolled on top of her and playfully bit into the side of her neck as she giggled. '_Dammit, Katniss', _she cursed herself. '_You missed another chance. You blow! Just tell him.' _But, Katniss, who over-thought everything, never really listened to her subconscious.

"I'm not going anywhere." Her response caused pause in Peeta as this was the closest she'd ever been to actually saying '_I love you_'. His heart pounded wildly in his chest.

"Close enough." He lifted his head towards hers for a breathy kiss while the mood was still good. With Katniss Everdeen, one could never tell.

She returned it fervently as her tongue tried to convey physically what it could not utter. She pushed on his left shoulder until he was flat on his back as she continued to trail sloppy kisses down to his chest and stomach. And lower. He looked at her, wide eyed, when she glanced up from what she was doing to seek out his face. It was still so soon since their last release, but his body was already reacting to her presence beneath his waist. He threw his head back and let out an anticipatory sigh as her mouth claimed its prize. She could taste the tangy evidence of their earlier union on his skin, but dismissed the desire to gag at the taste of her own arousal. She wanted to please him, without a doubt.

He may have been still recovering, but it wasn't long before she felt him stiffen in her mouth and grab a handful of her thick, curly hair. She suddenly knew what she needed to do to let Peeta know how she felt. Jo and Madge had given her tips one drunken girls' night out. She hummed her pleasure against his skin, causing him to jut his hips forward. She was alarmed for only a second as he gently pressed down on her head at the same time. He quickly withdrew his hands and uttered a barely coherent apology. She loosened the muscles of her throat to accommodate him further.

'_Okay, Katniss. That was good. You didn't gag,_' she thought to herself.

The effect she had on him did _indeed_ turn her on. Peeta was always happy with how she pleased him, but she could tell she'd just raised the bar. She was beginning to see how pleasing him was also pleasing to _her_. She alternated between quickening and slowing her movements whenever she felt him getting close, teasing him. She teased his slit with the tip of her tongue and used her hand to cover what her mouth could not.

When she locked eyes with him over a mouth full of himself, he whimpered warningly, "Katniss...ah...I'm close."

But, she didn't stop. Instead of doing her usual, finishing him with her hand, she deepened her swallow around him and hollowed her cheeks to increase the pressure...over and over and over again.

"Katniss, sweetie...shit!" He threw his head back again, closing his eyes tightly as he tried to hang on for her to release him. She didn't move. He didn't know whether to grab her head or grip the sleeping bag beneath him. His hand fidgeted between the two until he realized what she was doing.

"Ah, fuck. I'm gonna come in..." And that was all he managed.

She turned off her mind and went with what the girls had told her to do. '_Until you get used to it, do what you did when you were a kid and didn't want to take your medicine. It's an acquired taste._' Jo had gotten such delight from the bewildered look on her face as she described the art of swallowing that night.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, kissed each of his thighs and returned to see his reaction. He still had his eyes closed with his hands in tight fists at his side. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought he was having some sort of seizure. He reached around her, pulling her closer as he felt himself descend from his high.

"I...fucking love you!"

* * *

"We're getting pretty good at this, no?" He splayed his hand out on her stomach and looked at the contrast in their skin tones as something beautiful. Peeta couldn't understand why others didn't look at them the same way.

"We've come a long way from those two nervous virgins, that's for sure." She nestled into his side.

Making slow circles on her lower back, he said, "I wish I had my own place, though. You deserve to be made love to in a bed...one that's not Finnick's."

"Well, I think we've gotten pretty creative at finding ways...and places." She draped her arm over his middle and tickled his side.

"Yeah, but..." He reached down and ran a single finger across her cheek. "...I want to fall asleep with you in my arms afterwards. Wake to you wearing my T-shirt. Make you breakfast. Shower with you."

The only response she provided was a soft kiss to his lips before lowering her head to rest on his shoulder. She couldn't allow herself to imagine even a taste of domestic bliss with Peeta. She couldn't risk the heartbreak and disappointment. He'd eventually come to see things her way once he realized all of his options. She had not intended on things getting this deep between them when they decided to trade their virginity over two years ago. But, his presence in her life was nothing short of magnetic. For now, she would just enjoy the moment.

"Deacon is getting his own place...again." She moved to look up at him as he continued. "I told him I'd, ah, help him with the rent until I return to school in exchange for a little space. He's been working pretty steadily at the bakery for a couple months now. Mom's driving him crazy and he's ready to move out. I just hope it doesn't end up like all of the other times he's moved out." Katniss stared at him, wide eyed with disbelief.

"Peeta, shouldn't you be saving that money? What about when it's time to go back? How's he going to maintain that once you're gone?"

"Yes, but I don't care. And he'll get a roommate." He turned her towards him by way of her shoulders. "Karniss, I'm tired of not being alone...really alone with you. We can't keep hooking up at Finn's and in vehicles. We still have nearly two months of summer left and I want to spend every moment I can with you. If you'll allow it."

She chewed her bottom lip as she surveyed the magnificent boy...man before her. The more she contemplated pushing him away, the deeper she allowed herself to get.

"I'll allow it."

* * *

The following Monday, Peeta watched as Katniss exited the forestry building. She looked stunning even in her drab uniform: matching khaki shorts and button-down, a forest green baseball cap and ankle length work-boots. He was so taken with her that he didn't even care that Cato walked alongside her with a shitty smirk on his face. When she caught sight of Peeta, she made an immediate path to him, forgetting all about the tall, dark man talking busily to her. She couldn't believe he actually came to pick her up. But, then again, this was Peeta. It was almost to be expected.

She was ashamed for not paying closer attention to what she knew he would do. He'd always been there for her. Leaning outside of his grey Honda Accord, with his arms draped across his chest, he was attracting stares from some of the other female forestry summer staff. He still had on his bakery attire, light khakis and a fitted white T-shirt. She sauntered proudly up to him, letting them know that he was hers. _Hers_.

"Hi," she smiled up at him.

"Hi." Peeta felt a rush of arrogant joy as he watched Cato redirect his steps towards his vehicle with a frown on his face. '_Jackass_!' he thought.

"I'm glad you came."

He leaned in and planted a soft kiss to the top of her head, ignoring her slight flinch at the PDA she hated so much.

"I'm happy to do it. This is nothing. I'd do anything for you, Katniss."

"You're too good to me, Peeta."

"Always. You deserve it." He looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Now, how'd you like to go see Deacon's...our...new place?"

The slow smile spreading across her face told him all he needed to know.

* * *

**I know. I should be updating A Thin Grey Line. But, I just had to add another chapter to our car-crazed couple's story. Happy 4th of July, readers! Please review if you like.**


End file.
